


无人之地（二）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	无人之地（二）

“当然，你也只配在这里...五星级酒店的大床，对你来说太过奢侈了不是吗。”崔始源咬着他的耳朵说着的时候，金钟云一言不发沉默的闭上了眼。他喜欢的那个人，果然知道用什么方式才会伤害他更痛。

崔始源像是怕他挣脱一样，一手按住他的手腕，另一只手抽出系在腰上的皮带，又强硬的把他的身子翻了个面狠狠的按在卫生间的门上，将他的双手从背后捆了起来，摆成一个扭曲的姿势。其实他绑的力度并不大，换做以前金钟云完全可以挣脱开来。

但是可悲的是，他因无法忍受自己对崔始源的爱意勉强回应防备的样子，在他们分手前刚刚去提交了崔始源的信息素样本，才让军队改造完了他的身体。他的身体如今对于面前这个人，有着本能上的臣服和接纳。只是他还未告诉对方，他们就已经分手了。而他先前做的一切，倒像是吞下了发作太晚的毒药，在致命一刻才显山露水，带着金钟云在地狱里沉沦。

崔始源把金钟云按在墙上的同时又侧过头去发狠的咬破了他的腺体，将属于alpha的信息素也一股脑注射了进去。被崔始源的信息素包裹的那一刹那，金钟云的腿一下就软了，alpha的信息素是最好的催情剂，加上omega对alpha天生的臣服，让他的欲望升腾的飞快。金钟云觉得自己的灵魂都像是在对方信息素的包裹下被搓揉挑逗着，他的身子也开始叫嚣着渴望和被抚摸。

刺激的他眼圈一下就红了。

他想让自己强制发情...金钟云一下就意识到了对方的意图。他虽在部队里早已经经受过信息素的抵抗训练，但他的身体在长期的相处中早已经忘记了如何去抵抗他所爱的人，更何况他才提交了对方的信息素...所以他根本难以拒绝崔始源。

与他的思想自制力疯狂的想要逃离有所不同，他的身体欢欣雀跃的开始向崔始源臣服。金钟云无可奈何，感觉自己像是一个个体被分裂成了两个，一个漂浮在空中冷漠的看着另一个屈服欲望，暗自求欢的丑态。

是整场都很粗暴的性事。与其说是做爱，不如说是惩罚。对方只是解开了裤子，草草做了润滑便捅了进来，痛的他几乎要哭。半张脸都被抵在冰冷的门上，只有下半身与对方紧密贴合在一起。金钟云的腿被强硬的分开抵在门两侧，膝盖随着对方的一进一出来回摩擦的发疼，他侧过眼去看，发现那里已经磨破了皮。

哪里都好疼。

他本来是不怕疼的，他这么多年，一直在刀尖上走，什么样的惩罚没见过呢。只是被心爱的人按在门上强硬的抽插时他还是感觉到了痛。他自己也不知道这点大脑深处传达来的痛感到底是身体传来的痛还是心里的痛。

身后的人在他身上肆虐时，金钟云只能勉强维持着体面，咬着唇按耐着不发出一点声音，不想让外面的人知道他在公共场合做着何等淫乱的事情。对方一声不吭的大力鞭挞惩罚着自己，像是看不到尽头的折磨一样。最可怕的是，他的身子在这样的情况下竟然还去努力的迎合对方，在对方的惩罚里去找寻痛和快感的平衡点。

他羞耻得几乎要去死。

“...真是天生的浪，这样也能有反应不是吗。”崔始源眼睛盯着金钟云那挂着眼泪的眼尾以及他那被压抑着呻吟咬着的一点唇，口中的话却毫不顾忌。看着对方的脸色因自己的话语而变得越发惨白。他脑海中大声叫嚣着要狠狠伤害他，心里有块角落却痛的发烫。

我在伤害，我最爱的人。

他清楚的认知到了这一点，因此才痛苦。可是崔始源又想到了这个人当初是如何伤害他的，他又硬下了心把自己的那点心疼藏了起来。

如果之前的相处方式不行，那么就换一个方式。

他的肉棒在对方的体内横冲直撞蛮横抽插，破开层层堆叠吮吸的肠肉，带着势在必得的决心顶开了对方小穴深处的那一块缝隙。

“等一下....不可以...”在他的前端触碰到对方的生殖腔口时，金钟云也像意识到了什么样子，慌乱的从情欲中挣扎着拒绝。“不行...你不能...永久标记我...”他吓得脸色惨白，身子也不住的往前退，想要逃离体内那点可怕的热度，然而却退无可退。崔始源强硬的按住他，另一只手牢牢的扣着他的腰肢，仍是不容拒绝的在他体内一往直前。

“我为什么不可以，我就是太心软，才没有在一开始标记你。让你还有机会去和别人在一起。”他的前端在狠命的抽插中大势进入了对方体内最隐秘的部位，像是触碰到了极乐天堂一样在里面攻城略地，征服着他身下的那个人。

太痛了。

未进行过永标的生殖腔是所有omega最隐秘而保护着的地方，是只有发情期间才能在伴侣的爱意中被打开，在对方的体贴安抚下才能去忽视那种被贯穿的痛。

而未到发情期被强制破开生殖腔的痛苦，就像是一根烧红的烙铁插入身体。就如同他现在所感受到的一样。金钟云感觉自己的身体要被劈开了。他浑身肌肉因为疼痛开始紧缩，连带着情欲也衰退了一半，眼前一片模糊，眨眼的时候，才后知后觉的发现眼泪已经顺势流满了脸颊。

金钟云被迫承受着身体被贯穿的钝痛，却无法抵御。他的双手被对方强硬的反扣在自己的背上，连一个可以抓住借力的地方都没有，只能在空中痉挛。他从没想过结合会是一件这么痛苦的事情。这让金钟云突然就理解了为什么许多卧底在任务失败后选择了自尽。这种折磨可怕之处在于将自己全权交付给了另一个人，随后自己的一切都被他所掌控，失去对自己身体的控制权真的太过于可怕了。

而最可悲的是，是他自己，给了别人伤害他的许可。

“痛吗...也许这样你才能看到我吧。”崔始源转过眼不去看对方的眼泪。对方惯会用这样的手段来骗自己，被骗的次数还不够多吗。他咬住对方的后颈，属于自己的信息素强硬的注入对方的体内，下身也在狠进狠出的抽插中成结射精，全部射入了对方的狭窄生殖腔，他射精的时间很长，直到射精结束后，他才抽出了自己的欲望。

是完全的永久标记了。

金钟云原本的松木香气的信息素被崔始源的信息素压制后又温温柔柔的与对方融合起来，被深沉的雪茄香味包裹着，带着变调的陈韵尾调。他们俩的信息素缠缠绵绵的在空中纠葛，又混入对方的体内。可是两个人的心距离却那么远。

金钟云几乎是在对方抽出欲望的时候就腿软的跪在了地上。他浑身热的发烫，体内对方的有些在生殖腔外精液还在无意识的向外流淌，他低着头望着地上那一滩污秽，竟不知道该做一个什么表情。

他被永久标记了。  
他被崔始源永久标记了。

他大脑里反反复复像被卡带了一样重复着这句话，像是不敢相信这个事实一样在来回确认。他是被标记了。他最终还是回过了神，身子却开始不由自主的开始颤抖，金钟云咬着唇扶着门自己站了起来，又在对方冷漠的视线下哆哆嗦嗦的替自己穿好了裤子，就要推开门逃离。

他现在根本不想去纠葛事实到底是什么，或者以后该怎么办，他只想逃离这个地方，逃离眼前这个人，逃离这块令他感到窒息的空气。

可是仍是被拉住了。手腕被对方握住的时候金钟云吃痛了一声，崔始源低下头去看才发现对方手腕那里也是被绑的磨红了。他用手摩挲了那一点伤口，看着对方忍住了疼痛隐忍样子，心里却堵的难受。

不应该是这样的。

他想过无数次他们的永久标记，不应该是这样的。

可是他就快要抓不住金钟云了。失去金钟云的滋味有多痛苦，他尝试过一次后就如同坠入最深处的梦魇一样，那样的场景话语日日夜夜在心上研磨，吞噬他的那点爱意。逼的他几乎就要疯狂。于是他再也无法忍受。

“你去哪里。”  
“与你无关。”

果然还是一如既往的刺痛。金钟云一把甩开被握着的手，他半个身子靠在墙上维持着平衡。天知道他有多站不住，他下半身疼的像是没有知觉一样，可是他就是不想在这个人面前再露出一点脆弱来。从他永久标记了自己开始，他清楚的知道，一切都回不去了。

“当然，如果崔总您要使用alpha对omega的绝对服从的话，我也是哪里都去不了。”金钟云又继续说，面上带了一点嘲讽的笑容。

“毕竟，我现在已经算是您的omega了，您想做什么都可以。”

崔始源只觉得对方的笑容刺眼的不行，他松开了握着对方的手，沉默的看着对方推开了门走了出去。他呆在隔间并没有动，点了一根烟思绪飘的很远，直至烟头燃尽灼伤了他的手，他才回过神来。

崔始源又开始盯在卫生间隔板门上的那一点血迹，颜色暗红的像是能烫伤他的眼睛。金钟云受伤了。他明明不在乎的，可是为什么还是这么难受呢。

隔间里还保留着两个人缠绵过后的信息素，可是他却没有一刻比现在更清醒不过。

他不是即将失去金钟云。

而是可能，已经失去他了。


End file.
